


Circumstance

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve is Bucky's teacher and soon to be step-brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wants Steve. Plain and simple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circumstance

These Violent delights have violent ends…Or some shit like that. Bucky Barnes wasn’t actually paying attention to anything that his dad, who also happened to be the English teacher at his prep school was saying. He was sitting in the back, where he always sat so he didn’t get called on or be in the line sight of his dad to be called on. He was twirling a pencil in his hand, attempting to distract himself from the lecture that he had to endure at the moment. English wasn’t exactly his favorite subject and the fact that his dad was the teacher made it worse. The only kids actually paying attention were the nerd lingers that Bucky would ever so often seduce into doing his homework when he didn’t want to do it. He had found, in eight grade that seducing people instead of outright bullying them was a better solution. You didn’t get in trouble and you got a hand job out if when it was over. Mainly that’s the reason he wasn’t paying attention actually. He would get one of the kids that was paying attention to do whatever homework that they had later that night, or he could just steal the homework answers when his dad wasn’t home. Which was a lot. Ever since his mom died and Paul Barnes had begun dating a woman by the name of Sarah Rogers; Bucky had barely seen his father, which was A-Okay with him. It gave him more time to have—uh special friends over without his dad asking too many questions about it.

Bucky’s pencil slipped from his fingers and landed on the floor. Luckily though it didn’t make noise and draw the attention of the people in the class.

“I think you dropped this.” A sweet, silky voice said as Bucky looked to his side.

A grin, his signature ‘we’re going to fuck’ grins showed on his face. Especially since this guy, who he hadn’t seen before had picked it up. Bucky took it, making sure that his hands grazed the brunette’s.

“Thank You. A lot.” Bucky knew that his voice had that hint that he wanted this new kid to pick up on. “I haven’t seen you around before. Are you new here?” Stupid question but he wanted to continue talking to the guy.

“Uh yeah. I am.” He held out a hand. “Clint Barton.” Bucky took the hand, admiring how soft they were.

“Bucky Barnes. And yes, that man is my father before you ask.” Clint chuckled.

“Must suck. Being the son of the teacher.” Bucky shrugged.

“It has its perks.” Bucky gave the kid one last smile. He had this in the bag.

********************

Clint was just another in the long line of people that Bucky slept with and ones that he had no intention of calling again. You see, Bucky had bigger goals. One that he was sure would send his dad into cardiac arrest if he ever found out. All these men, women included were just pawns. On those chances that Paul did come home he would bring Sarah over for dinner and Sarah would bring her children. She had visions of them all being one big happy family. Sarah had three children, two girls from her second marriage and a son from her first. The girls were a year apart and went to public school. The son, the son was who Bucky had his eye on. Bucky was older than Bucky. Twenty-Two to be exact. Smart, Handsome. Actually he’s the computer teacher at Bucky’s school and the only one there who doesn’t give Bucky any slack. He wants that. He wants Bucky to be the one man that manhandles him, won’t let him get away with anything. He wants to make him jealous.

“Are you sure that we should be doing this so close to a teacher’s classroom? You know that all of these are connected and we could—Ahh.” Clint was trying to explain to Bucky about the possibility of being caught in the act, and trust Bucky, he wanted to be caught by Steve. To have him see him in this state. Was it twisted and wrong to want your teacher/soon to be step brother? Maybe. But if Bucky gets his way his dad won’t bother to want Sarah in his life. After all, he’ll be the one who took advantage of a seventeen year old. Sarah’s very own son. It’s not like he didn’t like Sarah, in fact he adored her. He just didn’t want his dad to have her fully. Once they get married he would change. Just like he did with his mom. That’s why she left. She couldn’t take the abuse anymore.

Bucky unzipped his pants, pulling them to his ankles and palming his cock through the boxers that he was wearing.

“Don’t worry about getting caught Clint. If we do, you were helping me with my anatomy project.” Clint was about to object about how they don’t have anatomy at the school when he felt a warmness wash over him. So when he had chosen to screw Clint, he made sure to do it in the closet next to Steve’s classroom. He knew the vents, if you were loud enough, you could be heard. He wanted Steve to hear him. When he walked out, zipping his pants up; he caught Steve’s eyes as he was coming out of the class room. Something was hidden in them. Bucky didn’t know but he was going to get this to work. He wanted Steve. Not just to piss his dad off but because he was the only one to turn him down.

“Sorry Stevey.” The nickname rolled off his tongue like a sin being spoken. Bucky’s grey eyes flashed a little when the sun from the opened window shone in through the hallway.

Bucky stared at Steve.

“That’s not appropriate.” Steve said watching as Clint stumbled out of the closet, his own pants being done back up suddenly blush at the sight of his teacher.

“Mr. Rogers.” Clint began. Steve held up a hand.

“Get back to your room. Mr. Barnes we need to have a talk. In my classroom. Now”


End file.
